Over a Cup of Cocomoo
by AngelicInkLing
Summary: This is a compilation of one-shots with the different pairings in the Kim Possible Universe, all revolving around everyone's favorite drink "The CocoMoo". Multiple parings AU-ish. Will now continue but will be updating slower than the other stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

This is a compilation of one-shots with some of the pairings in the Kim Universe all revolving around everyone's favourite drink, the "CocoMoo". This was made to participate in the upcoming Valentines contest. (I hope) Hope you like the stories guys and Advance Happy Valentine's.

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise and anything related to it** in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

**Forever by your Side**

Ron couldn't help but smile as he watched the redhead beside him sleep while her head rested on his shoulder. She always showed everyone that she can do anything but deep inside he knew that she was pushing herself too much. Just like today, she had already done three hours of cheer practice and then a mission comes up. Without resting she pulled him with her and off they went to the other side of the world.

"Ron don't move." Kim mumbled in her sleep as her hand unconsciously grabbed the front of his clothes so that she could hold him still. Ron moved his arm over Kim's shoulder so that he could hold her close. He knew that Kim only saw him as a best friend but times like this made his unspoken wish come true.

"Don't worry, I won't." Ron whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "I'll never move away from your side."

Kim mumbled something but it was too weak for him to hear. He simply shrugged it off and continued to hug Kim while the plane they were riding on flew them back home. It took only a couple of hours and then after that they were safely back in Middleton.

Kim wrapped her arm around Ron's for support as she still felt sleepy from the trip.

"Who wouldn't be?" Ron asked himself as he looked at the watch in his wrist. It was already 10pm in Middleton on a school night and they had just arrived. Both him and Kim had cheer practice but Kim had more on her plate as she tend to do everything.

Kim swayed as she walked beside him and luckily for her she had her arm wrapped around his because if not she would have already landed on the ground face first. Ron couldn't take the sight anymore so he asked her if she wanted to take a detour first before heading home. Kim shook her head and told him that she still had a lot of homework to finish.

Ron face palmed at the stubbornness of his secret love. She was definitely smart and can do almost anything except to listen to others when it was related to things like this. He guided her towards a waiting taxi and together they rode till the taxi stopped in front of their house.

As soon as they stopped, Ron looked at the beautiful redhead beside him but found her sleeping soundly while she snuggled on him. Slowly he lifted her out of the taxi and carefully carried her across their lawn. The taxi called behind him asking if he wanted him to stay but Ron shook his head and gestured him to go ahead.

Once they were in the front door of Kim's house, he told Rufus to ring the doorbell. Rufus rang it a couple of times until a familiar voice answered from behind the door. Ann called out and said that she would just be a minute. Steps came closer and closer until the door swung open to reveal Ann in her bathrobe.

"Ron, what happened to Kimmie?" Ann asked as she looked at the blond carrying her daughter. She looked at him and thought that he looked scrawny but his body didn't show that he was tiring of carrying Kim. Ann simply smiled and gestured him to come in.

"Sorry for being late Mrs. Dr. P." Ron started as he walked passed her. "Trouble getting a ride back."

Ann simply nodded and then asked Ron if he could carry Kim up to her bedroom. Ron just answered with a smile and then turned to climb the stairs. It was an easy task and it only took him a couple of minutes until he finally laid Kim on her bed.

Slowly he covered her and then kissed her forehead before saying goodnight. Unknown to him Ann was watching at the door when this happened. She didn't have anything against Ron and if Kim ever dated someone but she thought that it would be best if they first talked about it.

Ron was surprised when he stood up and turned. He saw Ann standing in the doorway smiling at him. She didn't say a word but simply gestured him to follow her.

In the kitchen Ann made two cups of CocoMoo and then handed one to Ron. She took a seat and told him to take the seat opposite of hers before pushing the issue that she had in mind.

"Ron." Anne started as she looked at him after sipping from her cup. "I can see how you look at Kim and I know that you have deep feelings for her."

Ron stiffened in his seat as the revelation sunk in. He couldn't believe that Ann already knew and he wasn't ready yet for Kim to know.

"Am I that obvious?" Ron asked as he looked down on his cup. Ann simply answered with a smile.

"Let's just say it's a mother's thing." Ann explained. "But what do you plan to do? I'm sure you're not planning on hiding it from her forever."

Ron only sat there in silence in his spot. For a couple of seconds he simply contented himself by looking at the cup he was holding. It seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke.

"I'm afraid." Ron admitted. "I'm afraid that if I tell her I might lose the friendship that have now."

Ann looked at him understandingly; she reached for his hand and gently patted it. She knew that it must be hard for him to admit it to Kim since they had been friends since pre-K but it hurts her to see the young man hurting himself because of something that could be good for him and her daughter.

"I know it's frightening but if you don't take risk then you might miss out on the things that could be." Ann explained as she stood up to bring her cup to the sink. Ron followed her with his eyes and once she had stopped in front of the sink he finally spoke.

"Maybe your right." Ron said as he stood up from his chair. Ann saw Ron's form disappearing behind the door and something in the way he left made her think that good things are to come.

The next morning, Kim woke up from a familiar hand caressing her cheek. Ron was sitting beside her while his hand was on her cheek. Kim didn't mind but she couldn't understand why he was like this. Ron sensing Kim's confusion lifted a canister of CocoMoo he had on the side drawer and slowly showed it to Kim.

On the small canister of CocoMoo a post me was attached and on it was a drawing of a goofy smiley with the words;

"I love you and I will always be beside you no matter what."

Kim felt a warm hand grip her heart as tears started to fall from her eyes. She looked at Ron who only smiled at the sight of her crying. Gently he wiped her tears with the back of his hand and slowly he moved his face closer to hers.

"Will you be my Valentine's?" Ron asked as he looked her straight in the eyes. Kim slowly nodded in agreement and then after that something they both wanted but never said out loud happened.

It happened in an instant, something that he had hoped for almost all his life and now this kiss was proof that the woman he had loved secretly loved him in return. Kim cupped his face as she returned the kiss he had given her and between breaths they told each other;

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

This is a compilation of one-shots with some of the pairings in the Kim Universe all revolving around everyone's favourite drink, the "CocoMoo". This was made to take part in the upcoming Valentines contest. (I hope) Hope you like the stories guys and Advance Happy Valentine's.

**Disclaimer:**

I **DO NOT** own anything related to the **Kim Possible franchise and anything related to it** in this story. I own nothing except for the plot itself and any OC that will be presented.

**More than Friends**

Bonnie couldn't help herself as she continued to pace back and forth in front of her bed. She had been totally exhausted from their whole day of practice that her muscles are already sore. Stress had built up since this morning and she was now feeling the punishment for it.

"Ugh!" Bonnie grunted as her shoulders started to sore.

Trying to relieve some of the stress and pain, she quickly picked up the nearest object near her and threw it. The object sailed through the air as it headed for the door which coincidentally had just opened. Bonnie saw Tara come in and easily dodged the pillow while still holding cups of warm CocoMoo in both hands.

Tara didn't say a thing but instead continued on as she placed the two mugs on the bedside drawer and then quickly climbed on top of the bed afterwards. She gestured Bonnie to climb on the bed and then once the brunette had done what she asked, Tara turned her around so that Bonnie's back was in front of her.

"You know you put too much work into this." Tara said, pertaining to the practice that they had done. She knew that Bonnie was competitive and having Kim as captain only made her want to work harder than ever.

She started to massage Bonnie's back while she waited for the brunette to respond. Bonnie however wasn't able to form any coherent thoughts at the moment as the massage the blond was giving her started to relax the stiffened muscles in her shoulders.

"Feeling better?" Tara asked as she continued her work. Bonnie could only moan as she felt like she was in heaven with Tara's touch. The blond giggled as she heard her best friend moan. "She definitely appreciates this." Tara thought to herself.

She continued he massage with one hand as she reached for a mug of CocoMoo that she had brought. She handed it over to Bonnie carefully which the brunette happily accepted. Tara continued her massage with both hands as Bonnie slowly sipped the warm drink.

"Hmm. Nothing beats your massage and a warm CocoMoo to make my day all better." Bonnie said in a dreamy voice as she savoured the flavour of the drink and the sensation from Tara's hand. Tara didn't respond but instead bettered her work to acknowledge the praise the brunette had given her.

The massage continued on for a couple more minutes until Tara felt Bonnie slowly starting to lean on her. Bonnie's head slowly lay back on her shoulder making her stop at what she was doing. She could see that the brunette's eyes were close but she knew that Bonnie was not sleeping.

Carefully she stretched her legs and moved her arms so that the brunette could lean on her better.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie apologized as she leaned in more onto Tara. Tara simply replied with a smile as she hugged the brunette in front of her.

"You know." Tara started after a couple of seconds of silence. "You've worked too hard that you've already forgotten what day it is today."

Bonnie looked at her questioningly as she tried to think of any special occasion that was supposed to be for today. She couldn't remember making any plans with the blond and there were definitely no other plans beside the competition that they were going to be participating next week.

Tara saw as the brunette mentally struggled to recall if she had forgotten anything. She knew that today wasn't really a big day for Bonnie except for her dates for show. But today was certainly different as she wanted her best friend to share this day with her.

She smiled mischievously as she watched Bonnie's face. Tara could tell that Bonnie was really trying her best to remember but at the same time she was also starting to get irritated because she couldn't remember what it was she was missing.

Sparing her best friend from all that mental pain, she slowly snaked her arms around the brunette's waist and gently hugged her tighter. Bonnie didn't stop her from what she was doing but she still looked at the blond with questioning eyes.

"Well today is actually a special day." Tara started. "Today is Valentine's day." She told Bonnie.

Bonnie leaned her head on the blond once more before finally speaking.

"Well Happy Valentine's Tara." Bonnie said with a smile. She thought that Tara had meant it for them to celebrate Valentine's as best friends but she didn't knew that the blond had deeper feelings for her. Tara shook her head as she looked at Bonnie. She couldn't believe how clueless Bonnie was of her feelings for her.

Unable to suppress the feeling she was keeping inside any longer. Tara leaned in to kiss the brunette, earning her a gasp and a moan from the brunette. She had expected the worse from that kiss. The possibility that Bonnie would push her away and shout at her for what she did, but it never came.

Bonnie answered the kiss with even deeper passion. They shared the kiss while their hands move to secure each other's face. Showing more passion as their tongues started to enter each other's mouth. It would have lasted a couple more seconds if not for the CocoMoo that spilled on Bonnie's lap.

"Yeowch!" Bonnie exclaimed as she felt the hot drink spill on her.

Tara knew that it was wrong for her to laugh but the way their kiss was interrupted was really a laughable thing. Her laughter filled the room while Bonnie joined her afterwards. After a couple of seconds of cleaning herself, Bonnie sat back on the bed to lie down beside Tara.

Slowly her hand reached for the blonds face and once she had cupped it.

"I love you." Bonnie said before capturing it with her own. "And Happy Valentines."

Tara could only mutter a couple of words in between breaths as Bonnie decided to assault her lips. She knew that Bonnie wouldn't really understand it right now because she was too busy kissing her but it was only the right thing to do.

"I love you too and Happy Valentine's day as well."

The two shared their moment together while two cups of CocoMoo stood witness to their love.


End file.
